


Passing Through Worlds

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [21]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets and supershorts written in the Stargate universe, all alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Climb

The gate overlooked a small cove with a beach of black sand, a narrow trail coming up the sheer cliff to the grassy ledge the gate was on. Off to one side of the ledge, another narrow path switchbacked upward next to a glittering spray of water to the top of the cliff. Cameron would bet, if anyone took him up on it, that the DHD was there.

"We did bring climbing gear." Sam's voice made him bring his gaze back down to his - their - team again. They were already gearing up for the climb, up or down to see what the planet had to offer. Gear packed after the first MALP sent through showed the ledge, and the hint of the steep upward path. A curve on the far side, though, had made them hope the DHD was on the same level as the gate, rather than further away.

"Yeah, I know." Cameron sighed, moving toward the equipment sled they'd packed for the trip. This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "cove".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Ocean's Edge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749690).


	2. Mutual Guilt

A cabin with no phone or electricity, a lake with no fish, and trees for miles. Sam isn't sure she thinks it's the best vacation, but Jack had offered, and she'd accepted because she needed to get away from the mountain and from the team for a while. SG-1 is on stand-down while Martouf recovers from injuries taken while they were helping to extract a tok'ra operative from within Nirti's holdings, and Sam doesn't want to be around Cameron right now. They're both feeling guilty for Martouf's injuries, and neither is willing to let the other bear their own guilt - so they've learned long since that it's best if they're neither of them near each other until they've worked it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "tree".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Branching From the Center](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1539051).


End file.
